Welcome Home
by Aiedail4eva
Summary: Kellie and Brianne are living a normal boring life, when everthing changes. The Naruto characters are suddenly in Kellie's backyard, and no one has a clue how they got there. After a rough start, relationships start to bloom and lives are transformed...
1. The Weirdoes

**Hope you like this story! Thanks for reading! This story is just for fun so no flames please! :) **

**Randomly the chars in this story will do Christian stuff like pray or go to church. If this kind of thing offends you, please don't read. It's not a major point in the story, just wanna warn people beforehand so they don't act like they didn't know when it happens lol.**

**I the authoress, am either Brianne or Kellie! Can you figure out which...? Haha...sorry, why are ya readin this crap? Go read! Toodles!**

Welcome Home

Kellie Elizabeth Bolt and Brianne Louise Koyuki were experiencing another extremely boring Friday night. It involved homework of course. They had gotten together to study for an upcoming history test and weren't doing too well. So far they hadn't gotten past the second review question. Like all 'study nights', they had ended up talking about something other than history altogether, though at least this time it was still school related. Boys.

"Tell me why you like him again?" Brianne was asking, rolling her eyes at her boy obsessed friend. Many times Kellie had tried arguing about this fact, but Brianne always tended to win.

"Like I've said a thousand times I do NOT like him!" Kellie said rolling her eyes right back at the tomboy. "I just think he's cute is all…I'm into the quiet type you know. Makes 'em more mysterious. Wouldn't be very interesting if they just put everything out there. When a guy keeps you guessing, now _that_ is interesting.

"Whatever," Brianne said with a grumble. "The last guy you 'thought was cute' was one of the most outgoing people at our flipping school!"

"Our school flips? OMG wouldn't that be awesome? Almost as awesome as jelly beans!" Kellie yelled smiling like a freak.

"You…are so weird," Brianne laughed, poking her friend on the arm.

"That's why you love me though right?" Kellie said grinning wide. Brianne nodded with a big smile. Abruptly the two became quiet. A comfortable silence enveloped the best friends as they thought their own separate thoughts.

"Hey Kells?" Brianne said quietly, looking at the brunette next to her. When the other girl nodded Brianne continued, "wanna go outside? I randomly have this weird urge for fresh air," she said with a laugh.

"Sounds good to me," Kellie said leading the way to the door. Brianne followed and soon the two were standing out on Kellie's back porch. Suddenly Brianne ran toward Kellie's trampoline, almost tripped over a hidden dog toy, and jumped up onto the 'magical jumping utensil' giggling like a little kid the whole way. "And you called me weird," Kellie mumbled, not being able to help but fondly smile as she trailed her friend.

Brianne jumped happily, her lovely, shoulder length black hair flopping lightly in the air. Kellie was about to join her friend when out of nowhere, a bright light filled the center of the backyard. The light changed to a darker color and was soon a large swirling vortex of black, purple, and blue light forming a circle. The circle changed and became about the size of a door.

Dark purple smoke, originating from the vortex suddenly made everything invisible to the two girls who had been staring at the vortex in alarm. The smoke made them cough and emitted a smell like rotten eggs, causing the two friends to gag.

Loud crashing noises were going on in the center of Kellie's yard. When the smoke finally cleared, it was to reveal a very surprising and strange sight. Kellie and Brianne almost passed out from shock. Brianne practically fell off of the trampoline, ran a few feet forward grabbing a long stick off of the ground, and backed up to Kellie again, holding the stick in front of her like a weapon. "Stay back you freaks! Yea I have a stick and I know how to use it!" Brianne yelled jumping from foot to foot like she was about to attack.

Kellie facepalmed. Brianne yelled, "Well?" at the random people in front of them. It looked like there were about twenty of them, all wearing strange clothing with black fishnet and weird headbands. The Weirdoes were all sprawled on top of each other on the ground like they had just fallen from the vortex that had disappeared. Soon they were getting up, giving the two girls odd looks.

"Where…are we?" a pale boy with dark hair and light silver gray eyes asked. The weirdoes were looking around taking in their surroundings.

A blonde kid with blue eyes, wearing an orange jumpsuit ran up to a tree, and when Kellie and Brianne thought he would surely stop, he didn't. Instead his feet kept going. It looked as though he was attempting to run up the tree, and soon he landed on his butt. "What the heck?" the blonde kid yelled angrily. He tried again, once more landing on his butt. Again…and…you get the point.

After about five times, the point at which Kellie was about to pull out her cell and call for an insane asylum, a girl with green eyes and pink hair stepped in between him and the tree. "Stop it Naruto! Can't you see it isn't working? You're only hurting yourself. Just calm down for a minute and we'll get this all figured out ok?" pinky said to the boy named Naruto.

Naruto grumbled for a minute before saying, "Sure Sakura." Soon the two had returned to the other Weirdoes who were now talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Anyone have any idea where we are?" a blonde girl with a pony tail asked the group. There were murmurs of "No," and a, "This does _not_ look like Konoha," some looked worried, others bored, and one chubby boy with orange hair had the audacity to say, "I'm hungry! Maybe the two weird chicks have food!"

"Hey!" Brianne yelled angrily. "You people just randomly appear in MY best friends yard, call us names, grumble about crap we don't care about, and still have the nerve to ask to be fed? I should…!" Kellie grabbed Brianne's arm that was holding the stick, which had started to move back as if getting ready to strike. The brunette could see her friend was getting ready to go ghetto on them, so she decided to intervene.

"Wait Bri…ok everyone listen to me and listen well." Kellie said in a strong and confident voice, staring the Weirdoes in front of her in the eyes. Soon everyone had quieted down, though some of them were giving her annoyed looks.

"It's listen _good_!" Brianne argued to which Kellie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Kellie said. "Listen good, listen well, whichever you prefer. Anyways, as my friend Brianne has so _kindly_ informed you…" there were some snickers from the group at the way Kellie said "kindly". Brianne punched her friend lightly on the arm. "Ouch! Anywho, this is my house ok guys? I don't know who you people are but you look like you're from some other planet," Kellie said eyeing their clothes thinking of the word _Konoha_. "You guys are on Earth by the way. We'll tell you more about where you are soon enough. If you all promise to be good, explain to us where the heck you came from, who you are, and don't rip my house to shreds, we'll let you tell us everything inside. Maybe we can even figure out how you got here. Sound fair enough?" Kellie asked, her head tilting to the side questioningly.

The Weirdoes quietly discussed her terms in a huddle. Brianne grabbed Kellie, pulling her to the side. "Are you CRAZY? I bet these freaks are just waiting for us to let them inside your house so they can rob you, kill both of us, and get rid of the evidence! Do you WANT to die?" Brianne was now shaking her friend and breathing heavily, like a lunatic. Kellie stared at her with wide eyes. The Weirdoes had finished talking and were now watching the two girls in shock.

"Um…" the pink girl named Sakura said nervously. "We wouldn't rob you. If you don't want to trust us we understand. But if you do, it would be very gracious of you to open your home up to a bunch of strangers, and we would be more than grateful. We are more than willing to comply with your terms," she said smiling.

"See Brianne?" Kellie said to her friend. "You're just being paranoid! They're gonna try to help us figure this all out and then they'll be back home in no time. Everything will be back to the way it should be as soon as you can say 'Weirdoes'! All the oddness forgotten," Kellie smiled at the perfect scenario she had playing in everyone's heads. The too good to be true thoughts seemed to put everyone, Brianne included, in a better mood.

***^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?*^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?*^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?*^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?*^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?**

**A/N- Hey guys! Thanks a bunch for reading! Sorry for the shortness but I wanted to get it posted lol. **

**Please review, as I said before no flames please, but praise or constructive critisism would be much appreciated! Thanks again! :)**


	2. Introductions

**A/N- Hey guys! I would like to thank my bffl – ****"Raydamightyfelixchu", "Midnighter67", ****and**** "ILuvZero and Pocky yum" ****for faving my story! You guys rock!**

**I would like to thank again****"****Raydamightyfelixchu" ****and**** "ILuvZero and Pocky yum" ****for reviewing, the reason this story shall continue! I literally felt completely hyper, like I had just eaten chocolate or something when I saw reviews haha. That is why I am posting so quickly so huzaaaah for you guys! Happy reading, Toodles! **

Kellie finally walked into her house after frantically trying to fix her grass. Grass apparently did not like being landed on by twenty people all at once. She sighed in relief at the fact that her parents wouldn't be there to see the destroyed yard any time soon. They were often away on business trips, and weren't scheduled to be home for another few months.

All of the Weirdoes and…well Brianne was pretty much included in that category, had gone inside after their little agreement had been settled. When Kellie walked into the room, it was to a quiet murmur of voices. No one seemed to have any desire to talk loudly. Some of the stranger people didn't talk, three of them in fact, Kellie had not seen talk at all since they had 'arrived' via black vortex.

One of these 'silent ones' was kind of cute. His hair was dark, as were his eyes. He was adorned in mostly blue, which nicely accentuated his pale skin and altogether 'emoness'. Kellie suddenly remembered her recent comment to Brianne, _"I'm into the quiet type you know…," _and actually laughed out loud. She realized where she was and looked around slightly blushing. All had gone quiet, and every pair of eyes was on her.

Noticing her friend's embarrassment, Brianne silently cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. It didn't work. "Hello-o-o!" Brianne yelled, dragging out the word into four syllables. Now all Weirdoes were looking at her, some frowning at her demanding voice.

"Thank you for your attention!" Brianne said grinning wide. Kellie smiled gratefully at her friend; everyone seemed to have forgotten her sudden outburst of giggles. "Ok so um, we're supposed to talk about where you guys came from I think…" Brianne said looking to her friend for confirmation. Kellie nodded and Brianne continued, "Alrighty, who wants to explain?" she asked, looking around to room for any volunteers.

Everyone looked at Naruto. Blue eyes looked around at the unexpected silence and noticed blues, browns, hazels, greens, and dark browns staring back. "Woah!" he yelled with a frown. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

A boy with dark brown hair in a ponytail that stuck up in the air, brown eyes, and a laidback attitude merely scoffed. "You're obviously the most talkative option of everyone here. Also the best story teller, so you just seem to be the obvious choice. Too troublesome for me anyways," the boy said, small earrings glinting tauntingly in the light.

"Thanks for throwing me under the ship Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled at the easygoing boy.

"Did you just…say 'under the ship'?" Kellie asked in an odd voice. Brianne looked slightly surprised as well. The other Weirdoes just looked confused. "Isn't it 'under the bus'?" Kellie finished.

"What the heck is a bus?" Naruto asked frowning. Kellie and Brianne both wore 'HOLY CRAP DID HE SERIOUSLY JUST ASK THAT?' faces.

"They don't have buses where you come from?" Brianne asked incredulously. Everyone shook their heads no. "Cars? Trucks? Race cars? Air planes? Tanks? Sub marines?" Brianne asked, and at each question got head shakes, and looks that were growing more weirded out by the minute. "How about…?" Brianne was about to continue with her tirade of questions when Kellie interceded.

"Ok ok we get the point Bri! They don't have a lot of the methods of travel that we have. Answers first, questions later," Kellie said chuckling at her friend's zeal. Brianne grumbled but obeyed, albeit unwillingly.

"….Ok so anyways," Naruto continued, "This might sound weird to you two…wait a sec! What are your names anyways?" Naruto yelled, squinting his eyes at Kellie and Brianne.

"I'm sorry," Brianne began, "But that information is confidential until…"

"I'm Kellie and this is Brianne," Kellie said completely cutting Brianne off, and motioning to herself and her friend. Brianne glared chocolate brown spheres of annoyance at Kellie, whose response was a stuck out tongue and mocking smirk.

"Ok then Brianne, Kellie," Naruto cut in, smiling at the two. "Most of us here are from Konoha…" Naruto went on to tell the two about their home, the Leaf Village. He explained general things like the Hokage, Shinobi, common shops, attractions, academy, and eventually went into talking about the Sand Village. "…which leads me to the point where one of the Sand ninja should probably take over," Naruto said looking at three of the Weirdoes.

One of said Weirdoes was one of the 'silent ones' Kellie had noticed. He was a strange one, that's for sure, even if compared to all of the other Weirdoes. An individual couldn't help but stare at the boy's fiery red hair. Kellie had a random urge to mess it up. Though, by the looks of the guy, messing up his hair could be the last thing she did. Aqua blue eyes outlined in black, accompanied by red Japanese writing she didn't know tattooed on his forehead, were burning holes into her hazel ones. She quickly glimpsed his odd black clothing and a peanut shaped gourd looking thing strapped to his back, before looking away to save herself from smoldering under his sweltering gaze.

His other two companions were slightly older, a male and female. The male wore mostly black and his hood bore kitty ears, something the two friends found humorous. He also displayed a nice array of purple 'paint' on his face (Bri and Kells swore it was makeup). The female was slightly more normal, but looked tough. She had four blonde ponytails, purple clothing, and an attitude that said, "Don't mess with me."

The purple face 'paint'ed freak decided to talk, after a nod from redhead. He called himself Kankuro and went on about Suna, or the Sand Village, mentioned the Kazekage (at which Kellie swore she saw Gaara's eyes flash) and stated something about peace between Sand and Leaf.

"…that's pretty much it," Kankuro said at the finish. "Oh," he muttered at a subsequent thought, "This is Gaara and Temari," he said, motioning to the redhead and blonde in succession.

"Ah!" Naruto yelled out of the blue. "I completely forgot about introductions! How about we all go around the room and introduce ourselves?" Naruto requested with a smile. "We can state our names, ninja rank, something interesting about ourselves or…whatever you guys wanna say! I'll start! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm a genin of the Leaf Village. I love Itchiraku Ramen and some day I'm going to be Hokage!" Kellie and Brianne were left laughing at his energy as the next person in the circle went.

"I'm Sakura Haruno…" The pinkhead continued, talking about her love for Sasuke, and on the introductions went. Next was Sasuke who didn't say much other than his name. After him went Ino who talked about her flower shop, Choji who talked about food, and Shikamaru who mumbled something about clouds.

Kellie noticed Brianne perk up when they got to a cute guy name Kiba. He talked about his desire to be the best master for Akamaru (his dog) and the best ninja he could be. Next went a quiet Hinata and an even quieter Shino, who was the third 'silent one' Kellie had noticed.

When a boy named Rock Lee talked about his determination to be a splendid ninja without something called "ninjutsu and gengutsu", Brianned watched with admiration. Kellie grinned elbowing her friend knowingly, and Bri blushed. Following Lee were Neji and Tenten.

Now everyone was looking at Kellie, who happened to be next in line. "Uh…" Kellie said surprised. "I'm Kellie Bolt. I'm secretly an awesome ninja king on a cloud, I love sports, and Brianne is totally jealous of my remarkable power!" Kellie shouted, followed by an evil peal of laughter. Once she realized the room had gone quiet she coughed and said, "Just kidding guys. I'm not actually a ninja king on a cloud, though that would be ahhhmazing! Oh and Bri is only slightly jealous of me," Kellie finished with a laugh, the only laugh in the room.

Brianne snickered at her friend. "I'm Brianne Koyuki. I'm not a ninja _yet_. My hobbies primarily consist of drawing, cheerleading, and track. And if I were an animal I would be a blue squirrel! Oh and Kellie is a noob," Brianne grinned happily.

Kellie rolled her eyes and Rock Lee started clapping. Everyone looked at him. Lee blushed, "What can I say? I thought she did well!" People shrugged his exclamation off and went to the final people.

"I already went," Kankuro said.

Temari introduced herself as the soon to be greatest kunoichi in all the lands, earning herself eye rolls from most of the females in the room.

That left Gaara. His blue eyes glared hatefully at the world around him and loneliness radiated off of him in sheets. '_He needs a hug…' _Kellie thought to herself frowning.

But there would be no hugging Gaara today. "My name is Gaara of the Sand…I love no one but myself, and my sole reason for living is killing those around me." At the sound of his voice Kellie and Brianne both shivered, exchanging looks of fear.

Brianne coughed when Gaara finished, "I guess that's a wrap…nice to meet you all!" she smiled along with her best friend Kellie. "Ok…so…how did you guys get here…?" the room got quiet as her question echoed hauntingly around the room…

***^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?*^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?*^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?*^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?*^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?**

**Remember, the quicker you guys review, the more hyper Aiedail4eva gets, and the quicker more story will be posted haha. Bye! May the force be with you! ;)**


	3. Midnight Breeze

**Must say…I'm not as hyper as I was for the last chapter lol. I am pretty sure people are reading this so thanks people haha. I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter ****, but oh well, what can I do about it? (I know what you can do :D) Lol yeah…so *cough* hoping for *cough* reviews this time. Hope you like it! **

Midnight Breeze

"Well…where is _here_ anyways?" Naruto asked with a frown. Kellie and Brianne looked at each other sighing.

"Rock paper scissors two outta three?" Brianne asked her best friend with a frown. Kellie nodded and they both got their hands ready.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" they said in unison. Brianne won the first game, Kellie won the second, and soon there was one match left to determine the winner.

"Rock…" Brianne said.

"Paper…" Kellie continued nervously.

"Scissors!" the two said simultaneously. The Weirdoes were all watching, wondering what was going on. No one but the friends themselves even understood what they were fighting for, but it was clear to everyone who the winner was.

"Ha!" Brianne cried out, laughing triumphantly. "Rock beats scissors! _You _get to tell them!" Brianne proceeded to do a victory dance, earning her a 'heartfelt' glare from Kellie.

"Ugh…" Kellie grumbled something about dumb purple vortexes to herself. "Fine…I'll tell you where you guys are. As you can see, you guys are very different from Brianne and me. When you appeared in front of us, you fell from some kind of portal/vortex thingy. I have no idea how or why…but for some reason you ended up here on Earth. Earth is a lot different from Konoha and Suna…" Kellie persisted to tell them about the fact that there were no ninja on Earth.

This earned a gasp from the crowd. "No ninja?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Who keeps the people safe?" Shikamaru asked frowning.

Lee looked shocked. "No…ninja? That is preposterous! I could not imagine there being no ninja in the world! What would we live for? Our sole purpose in life is to serve our countries as ninja and protect our citizens!"

"There are police who keep the laws we have in check, judges who decide punishment for crimes, firefighters who protect our people from fires, military men and women who fight foreign wars…well an ongoing list of people whose job it is to keep us safe. They choose to go into that field though, anyone could do it really. No ninja skills or chakra or anything like that are necessary," Kellie said as a finish and looked around the room. "Only an amazing heart…"

Everyone had gotten silent. Then, unexpectedly Temari, who had not said a word asked, "So what does the rest of the nation do?" It was a good question and the Weirdoes looked to Brianne and Kellie for answers.

"Well," Brianne said, "In that we're pretty similar. We have teachers, nurses, doctors, engineers, businessmen and women, shop owners, and many other things, just like you do. Our methods may be different, but it all pretty much serves the same purpose," Brianne said thoughtfully.

Suddenly a loud stomach growl was heard. Everyone looked at the owner of said stomach, Choji. "Oh yeah! Anyone hungry?" Kellie asked laughing.

Immediately she regretted asking, for most of the group nodded and multiple stomachs were heard complaining. Kellie's eyes got big as she wondered not only what, but how she could possibly feed the entire group in front of her.

"Leftovers!" Brianne shouted smiling big. The best friend knew Kellie had recently hosted multiple parties, for all of which large amounts of food had been saved and would soon be thrown away, if not consumed.

The Weirdoes seemed perfectly fine with that so Brianne and Kellie went into the kitchen to warm up the food. Shortly after, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten joined them. The five girls quickly had the food prepared and Brianne called out, "Dinner is ready!" The kitchen became a stampede of hungry teenagers. Five minutes later, everyone was happily eating…well almost everyone.

Kellie hesitantly walked up to the lone redhead who was still sitting on one of the couches. "Um…Gaara?" she said quietly to get his attention. He looked up at her with an expressionless face. "Why aren't you eating? Are you not hungry? Or do you not like what we have cause I could find something you like…if you want me to," Kellie slightly stumbled over her words. Something about talking to this boy made her nervous. Maybe it was how his eyes looked as though they were staring into the depths of her soul.

"Not hungry," the boy finally mumbled in his monotone and looked away, as if dismissing her. Kellie frowned skeptically, eyeing his slim figure. Gaara noticed her searching eyes and glared at her, "Problem?" he asked.

Kellie rolled her eyes and walked away from him, shaking her head as she went back to her own food.

***^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?*^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?**

"What kind of food is this?" Rock Lee was asking Brianne. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, and Brianne all happened to be sitting at the same table together in the dining room.

Brianne laughed, "It's called American food. The fried stuff is also known as fast food." It was funny to have to explain such elementary stuff to these teenagers. It made her feel smart, though if she were thrown into their world of chakra and elements, she would definitely be even more lost than they were here.

"Amazing…" Lee said as he bit into fried chicken, earning more giggles from Bri. Lee smiled at her, realizing he had food in his mouth with a blush, and quickly closed it. Once he had swallowed he apologized, "S sorry," he muttered feeling embarrassed.

Brianne waved it off, "Oh it's fine, it's fine," she said with a grin. She took a sip of soda, looked to her right and noticed Kiba staring at her, almost choking in surprise. Both Kiba and Bri quickly looked away. '_This is going to be interesting…' _Brianne thought smugly.

On the other end of the table, Naruto and Sasuke were arguing about who could figure out how to use chakra on earth first. "I PROMISE it will be me!" Naruto was saying.

Sasuke scoffed, "Considering you couldn't get up that tree I highly doubt it. If anyone can it's going to be me."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the two, "We all know I have the best chakra control out of pretty much everyone here. Except for maybe Gaara. If he and I can't do it, not one else has a chance."

"Uh excuse me?" Brianne said, having listened in on the conversation. The ninja seven team looked at her. "Did anyone hear me and Kells? Chakra doesn't _exist_ here. Meaning…no one could possibly use it! End of story," she felt bad because of the way they all saddened at the news and added, "At least I don't think you can. Though I have seen God do some miracles before so guess you never know."

The group seemed to calm slightly at this. "The sooner we get back home the better," Neji said sighing. He got hopeful nods in response.

"In the meantime," Brianne said with a smile, "it looks like you guys are stuck with Kellie and me. Though this isn't my house so I'm only here for tonight," Brianne frowned at the thought of having to leave these people with Kellie. _They will eat her alive_, Brianne thought frowning. "Well, might as well make the most of it! Wonder how the sleeping arrangements are gonna work out…" now Bri was just thinking out loud.

***^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?*^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?**

**Later (for girls)**

The girls were all lying on sleeping bags in the game room, except for Sakura and Ino who had won the right to Kellie's bed. Kellie lay on the hard floor, thoughts of how she had gotten there flashing through her head.

(Flashback)

_Brianne was looking at me. I could tell by the face she was making exactly what she was thinking. I did _not _want to give up my soft bed for these people. Of course with Brianne there I had no choice._

"_Fine," I said frowning. "We'll all play Uno. The first two people to win get my bed for TONIGHT." Of course the, Brianne and I had to explain the game. It took a while for the girls to understand the concept, but once they did, Sakura had shown a knack for the game, and Ino had gotten lucky._

_This just wasn't _my_ lucky day._

(End Flashback)

Kellie didn't think being on the ground was really that bad. The bad part was the fact that she couldn't fall asleep to save her life. Kellie sometimes wondered if she had insomnia, due to the fact that some nights, no matter how hard she tried, she absolutely could not get her brain to shut off. This just happened to be one of those nights.

Kellie heard a noise downstairs, like the door opening and closing. _Wonder who that could be, _she thought to herself. She lay with her eyes open a minute before she decided to check it out. Kellie slowly stood and made her way downstairs.

***^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?*^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?**

Gaara hated being stuck on the first floor with a bunch of idiot guys. At least when the girls were around, most of the guy's idiocy was kept in check, but without them it was a free for all.

"Hey Gaara!" Kankuro was calling out to him. "You call dibs on any of the new girls?" his brother laughed along with the rest of the guys. Gaara glared and rolled his eyes at the immaturity of it all. With Kankuro free to say what he wanted, the night had turned into a perv fest.

"Maybe to kill them but otherwise I do not think Gaara is interested," Lee had put in for him. Lee's thoughts had mostly been centered on one girl since the moment he saw her. He hadn't considered it to be very obvious, but apparently it was.

"Hey Lee! Why aren't ya with your girlfriend?" Naruto asked laughing.

Lee blushed fiercely, "What are you talking about Naruto?" He wasn't going to give in easily. Or so he thought.

Naruto continued, "Bull crap! It's so obvious!" Some guys in the room snickered but others, Kiba included, looked confused.

"His girlfriend?" Kiba asked frowning. Though the dog boy was better at hiding his feelings from the group, he actually had an interest in one of the girls. Lee could be competition.

"Lee likes Brianne!" Naruto said cracking up. Lee tried to hold his ground.

"N n no I don't!" Lee's stutter gave everything away. Now almost every guy in the room but Kiba was laughing.

"You…like Brianne?" Kiba asked, and then felt like an idiot by the stupidity of his question. All eyes went to him.

"I think so," Lee said with a small smile. "Why do you ask?

Now Kiba felt a bit cornered, but maintained his poker face with minimal effort. "Oh well I'm just surprised. You know, with your liking Sakura and all. Gonna give her to Naruto and Sasuke so easily?" he said with a grin at how easily he had turned things around.

Lee just frowned thoughtfully. Conversation flowed from there and eventually everyone had gone to bed.

Everyone except Gaara. For a while he had tried waiting, watching every fortunate person sleeping, but eventually got bored with it. Soon he moved on to counting ticks on the clock. One hundred and ninety three ticks later he decided to go outside. That was usually his favorite place on nights like this, with everyone else sleeping and nothing to do, the outside world was a peaceful place for him.

Slowly he got up and went outside, closing the door behind him, and frowning at the thud it made. Gaara walked onto the porch, into the cool breeze of the night. He looked up at the familiar sky, the stars and moon twinkling welcomingly. More welcoming than most of the people he knew anyways.

***^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?*^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?**

Kellie slowly made her way to the first floor and walked outside. It was a breezy night; her brown hair lightly flowed in the gentle wind. She tiptoed into the soft grass, tilting her head back to look up at the sky. A waxing gibbous moon smiled back at her, _soon it will be full,_ she thought with a smile.

Suddenly Kellie remembered the reason she had gone outside in the first place. Her eyes scanned the backyard, pausing slightly at the sight of her murdered grass, and continuing around toward her trampoline. Not seeing anything, she frowned to herself. _Where could they have gone? _That was when she looked. Upon the roof of her house sat a lone figure…

***^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?*^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?*^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?*^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?*^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?**

**Haha I love cliff hangers! Hope you liked this chapter! The rest will get more interesting trust me. The beginning has to be introductions and establishing relationships but once that has happened it will pick up, I promise! *nice guy pose* lol **** Please review, it's what keeps this story going! Seriously, if I don't think people like this I just won't post more lol. Anyways, tell me what you think! ;D**


	4. Food? Games? Bus?

**I have not yet done a disclaimer so- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, only Brianne and Kellie (eventually more of my chars will come in) and this plot line. **

**Thank you** "**disneytiger" for the review, I will definitely keep in mind what you said.**

**I'm sorry to anyone out there, if Brianne and Kellie scare you they will eventually tone themselves down a bit and become more developed as characters. Happy reading! **

Chapter 4- Dorm? House? Ladder?

Kellie was more than surprised to see Gaara on her roof. She stood in place for a while not knowing what to do. He had obviously come out here to be alone, and eventually she decided she didn't know him well enough to join him. Though Kellie decided this, she couldn't seem to make her feet move toward the door. She didn't know how long she stared, captivated with the red head, all she knew was after a long time she finally found the brain cells to walk back inside her house.

Kellie thought her house smelled like garlic. Garlic and chocolate and happiness, which oddly enough was comforting to her after the lonely atmosphere of the outside.

…

Brianne woke to a loud yell from downstairs, which annoyingly reverberated throughout the quiet house. "Rise and shine! Today shall be another gloriously youthful day!" the always enthusiastic Rock Lee was being oh so kind enough to share his excitement with his friends.

To say the least, no one in the household was too pleased to be woken up at 7:30 AM on a Saturday morning. Those who tried to ignore him soon learned that this was a nearly impossible task.

"Come on Naruto! Wake up my friend! Do not be left behind, we can use this day to train!" and "Wake up Neji, Tenten is staring at you!" both of which got him irritated looks. After about fifteen minutes of this, Lee had finally rounded everyone up.

"I'm hungry," Choji whined, gaining eye rolls and nods of agreement. Kellie and Brianne really didn't feel like cooking. The two girls looked at each other, smiling at their similar expressions.

"I guess I can go pick us up some food…" Kellie said reluctantly. Brianne laughed and then frowned after a realization hit her.

"So you're leaving me alone with these people?" The Weirdoes gave her 'I can't believe you just said that' looks, and it was Kellie's turn to laugh.

"Don't worry!" she reassured her friend. "I won't be gone too long!" Kellie grabbed her keys and ran out of the house before Brianne had the chance to protest. She got in her car, turned up the music, and sang happily as she drove toward her destination. A new thought popped into her head, and the brunette turned around her car with a grin. _We won't need space for these people for long… _she thought with a grin as she pulled into Thaldin J. Rivers High School.

…

"So…" Brianne said trailing off as she looked around at everyone. _Cricket cricket. _Brianne sighed and then an idea hit her. "Hey have any of you guys seen an xbox360 before?" Brianne asked looking around the room. The only answer she got was weird looks. "I'll take that as a no. All the guys follow me then! Girls…you can just keep doin' what your doin'," Brianne giggled as she led the guys upstairs.

The girls all frowned around at each other, "I can't wait to get out of this place," Sakura said with a frown. All of the girls nodded with her. They may have had a little fun last night before going to bed, but everyone was already home sick.

"Yea," Tenten agreed, "the guys may be enjoying the attention of these new girls, but we've just been bored to death. It wouldn't be so bad if there were hot guys here though…" Tenten sighed.

"Can I get an amen?" Temari yelled with a grin.

"Amen!" the girls all laughed, yelling in unison.

Upstairs, the guys had just been introduced to their new best friend; Call of Duty Black Ops. "MWAHAHA!" Lee was laughing as he killed Naruto's character.

"Darnit Lee!" Naruto shouted as watched his man go down. Ten minutes later he was finally about to gain a kill that he had been working so hard for when… "LEE!" he tackled his friend and the game was paused. Brianne was laughing her head off for some reason.

"What Naruto?" Lee asked frowning. He truly didn't understand what he had done wrong, and then he noticed Bri trying not to laugh. "Gasp! Brianne-chan, did you steal Naruto's kill?" At this Naruto got off of Lee with an odd expression on his face. Everyone looked at Bri expectantly, but she couldn't stop laughing.

After a few minutes she was finally able to get out, "Yes!" Brianne smiled big, wiping tears from her eyes.

Suddenly the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Sakura said as she ran to the door. She opened it and was nearly run down. There was a commotion at the front of the house and everyone came downstairs to check out what was going on.

A cop came in the door followed by another man, "Hey all of you! Put your hands in the air and freeze! We have a robbery report here!" The cop said, and all the Weirdoes (which includes Bri) wore looks of absolute shock as they put their hands in the air. "You all have the right to remain silent," the cop continued. "Follow me slowly and nobody has to get hurt," the man said, slowly walking outside. The group followed him looking alarmed.

In the front of Kellie's house there was a bus. It looked as though the cop and other random man had driven there in the bus, for there were no other vehicles around. It also looked as though they intended for the kids to get said bus.

"Uh, my mommy doesn't let me leave with random cops on buses to who-knows-where," Brianne said frowning.

"Right to remain silent!" the cop repeated, revealing an all around cocky air to the way he held himself. He looked like he just knew the kids would listen to him. And they did.

Soon the Weirdoes were all boarded on the bus, and the non-policeman, who turned out to be a bus driver, pulled away from Kellie's house. Brianne was already thinking about how she would explain this mess to Kellie later.

…

"Wow!" Kellie was saying.

"Yes ma'am, as I said before everything is all worked out. Actually your friends are being picked up as we speak. Boy are they in for a scare!"

Kellie was laughing hard, "Not even and explanation? Harsh…" she grinned shaking her head. Before today she really hadn't liked the woman in front of her. Now she smiled at the pretty petite blonde in front of her. This lady had made a seemingly difficult task very easy.

"You won't have to worry about your friends again! We will take good care of them here at Thaldin military academy!"

The two females laughed hysterically, and almost evilly…

***^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?*^_^*:)*:D*:P*_*:O*:B*:?**

**Sorry guys I know it's short but I wanted to get something posted! GO STEELERS! Lol (superbowl today). ****Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are much appreciated! ;D**


	5. Dorms

**Wow I haven't updated this story in a long time. A lot has been going on. I was hoping to be less busy closer to summer but we'll see lol. Thanks to all the reviewers out there, you know who you are! Without you guys this would probably be discontinued. Let us see where it goes… **

Chapter 5- Dorms

Everyone was silent on the bus ride, most likely too afraid to risk getting in more trouble. Brianne saw looks of confusion on all the faces around her and couldn't help making one herself as the bus turned into a school parking lot. Apparently the silence had been too much for him, for suddenly Naruto yelled, "What the heck is going on?"

There was no answer. "I said…!" Naruto began, but was cut off. "We heard you!" the police officer answered. As the bus pulled up next to the front door of the school, the officer explained, "You guys have been registered for school here. Everyone will be getting dorms and schedules soon, just follow me," the man said walking off the bus.

We followed, not much less confused as before. Our feet sounded like a herd of cattle on the sidewalk as we walked the trail to the door, taking us around freshly mowed grass, orange and red flowers, and large oak trees. Brianne was impressed with the landscaping, noting that it was much prettier than her own school. At that thought, she looked at the school name: Thaldin Academy, written in neat shiny letters that were displayed across the front of the building. Something seemed familiar about that name but she couldn't quite remember what…

The group went inside, sighing at the air-conditioning after enduring the hot and humid southwest weather. The halls were a warm cream color and somehow a homey feeling radiated through them. They followed the officer to a door that had the label "front office" on the outside. The man disappeared inside, leaving them to wait for him.

…

"That's funny," Kellie laughed, imagining what the others would say if she'd actually enrolled them in a military academy. "It probably seems like the military to them right now! Are they almost here?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes Kellie, Officer Bryant says he just picked them up," Mrs. Bridel answered after checking her phone. "They should be here in less than five minutes."

Kellie was almost bouncing off her seat with excitement now. "Thank you sooooo much for accepting all of these foreign exchange students Mrs. Bridel! Are you sure it's ok? Like I said, we really can't afford to pay for them to go anywhere ourselves and…"

"Don't worry about it honey," the principal of Thaldin Academy assured her. "We have a funded foreign exchange student program just for instances such as this one. Our school is more than happy to help. Even the superintendent seemed please," she said with a smile.

There was a knock on the door and an officer, Officer Bryant Kellie guessed, came in. "Hullo Mrs. Bridel, they're here and ready!" the man said. Mrs. Bridel nodded saying, "Thank you sir," and he left. "Miss Yew, will you please take our new students to their dorms?" she called out.

A middle aged woman with black hair came in from another connected room, "Yes ma'am," she said. Mrs. Bridel handed her two bags of keys, and soon Kellie was following Miss Yew into the hallway.

As soon as Kellie's friends saw her they almost attacked her, Brianne being the most violent. "WHAT IS GOING ON KELLIE BOLT?" She asked Kellie rather forcefully. The hall was a sea of voices, all asking the same thing.

"Calm down," Kellie said, rolling her eyes. They finally did so to listen, all staring at her expectantly. "We're going to school here!" Kellie said simply, running after Miss Yew to see the dorms.

…

Brianne slowly blinked, at first not realizing that Kellie had walked away from her. And then "OMG OMG WAIT!" Brianne yelled as she ran after her friend. The Weirdoes followed, some seeming as dazed as Bri, others merely glaring their normal glares.

Brianne noticed that the school was fairly large as she walked through the sparkling clean halls. They passed the cafeteria, library, and auditorium as they went along and she knew it was a good idea to keep her own map in her head, especially if they were really going to school here.

Soon they got to double doors with the sign "Dorms" on them. Everyone followed Miss Yew in the doors and came to an office that split two hallways. The right hallway was labeled "Girls" and the left hallway was labeled "Boys".

"Ok," Miss Yew said, "Girls follow me." We followed her down the right hallway, passing about six doors on our way. When she got to room number seven she stopped, "Here we are!" she smiled big and soon had the door open. Brianne and the others walked into a very large room. Several gasps were heard from the girls as they walked into their new 'heaven'.

Eight full sized beds, each with their own dresser, nightstand, and "Welcome to Thaladin Academy" baskets were splayed around the room. A mini game room complete with couches, game systems and a flat screen TV, a huge bathroom, a kitchen, and many more things welcomed the girls. Brianne let out a squeal, as did several others. "So," Kellie said grinning. "Ya'll still mad…?"

…

Miss Yew soon came back to the guys and led them down their hallway. She stopped at room seven and let them in. After about ten minutes, twenty cokes, and thirty reece's pieces they were playing Halo on the Xbox . Naruto was happily waiting his turn, "This place has everything! Can it get any better?"

"Yea it could," Sasuke said frowning as he walked over from the kitchen counter. He stared down at a bunch of papers, "Here are our schedules. Better enjoy it now guys, looks like a busy time. Oh joy, dinner starts in less than an hour. We can thank Kellie there."


	6. Dinner is Served

**Sorry for any confusion. When I first came up with the school's name in the beginning of chapter 4, I called it Thaldin J. Rivers High School. At the end of chapter 4, the principal jokingly called it Thaldin military academy and for some reason I forgot about the actual name (maybe cause I took so long to update haha ^^;). So all of last chapter I called it "Thaldin Academy" like a dummy. I would rather not go back and change it so if you will bear with me, Thaldin J. Rivers High School is the same school, no they didn't transfer already it's just Aiedail4eva being a moron lol. Thanks for reading! **

Chapter 6- Dinner is Served

At 5:15 PM, the girls met the boys at the doors to the dorm rooms and slowly walked to dinner. The cafeteria was toward the middle of the school and it didn't take long for them to get there. Most of the students who went to Thaldin J. Rivers didn't live on campus, so no one was surprised to see a moderately empty cafeteria. "Yay, they're serving spaghetti!" Brianne said happily. The "exchange students" looked confused.

"Spagheti?" Naruto asked. Kellie sighed, though she knew she shouldn't be surprised. "It's noodles with a meaty tomato sauce. I'm sure you'll love it," she laughed in response to the face he made. The Weirdoes all stood in line and got their food. Then it was like the first day of school all over again, everyone seemed to race for their seats at three long connected tables.

The girls mostly sat at the left end of the table, except for Temari who chose a seat with her brothers. Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata sat on one side with Ino and Brianne on the other. Lee snagged the seat next to Bri, who looked at Kellie apologetically. The table in the middle connected Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru on one side and Neji, Kiba Choji and Shino on the other. The third and final table was her last option. On one side sat Kankuro and Gaara, making sure to leave a space between them and the others, and across from Kankuro was Temari. This pretty much left Kellie with either a seat between Shino and Temari, Shikamaru and Kanuro, or at the end directly across from Gaara.

Kellie chose to be daring. She walked up to the three siblings looking at the spot across from Gaara. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked smilingly. Everyone at the table got quiet and looked at her, including Gaara and his siblings. "Well..?" Kellie pressed.

"I really don't think that's a good idea," Temari said frowning. She looked at Gaara and looked away. No one was really able to hold his glare very long. "Gaara," Kellie said, "May I sit here?" Aqua eyes glared icy daggers at her. After a minute staring contest Kellie got aggravated. "I'm taking that as a yes!" and at that she sat down.

Kellie tried making small talk as they ate, and Kankuro and Temari were willing enough to talk back. What worried her was that Gaara never looked up from his plate as he ate, and when he finished he left without saying a word. When he was gone Kellie coughed and continued asking questions.

At the other end of the table, Brianne had forgotten about Kellie completely, for she was laughing her head off with Lee. "What kind of squirrel does that?" she said, cracking up. "I do not know!" Lee exclaimed. He was very happy to be having all of the attention. "That reminds me of back when our missions used to be cat rescues and yard cleanups," Sakura smiled. "Oh yea! Those were NOT the days" Ino grimaced. "Didn't Naruto always get all scratched up?" she asked. Lee chuckled, "I do seem to remember cats hating our friend Naruto," he said fondly.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "Cats are just stupid anyways!" Naruto crossed his arms. Sasuke mocked him, "You're just mad cause it proves how much better I am than you at being a ninja." "Why I oughta…!" Naruto lunged towards Sasuke but was stopped by Sakura. "KNOCK IT OFF YOU KNUCKLEHEADS," Sakura said as she punched them into next week.

"…so yea, it kinda makes us the odd one's out in this group, even more so than you," Temari was saying to Kellie. "No," Kellie said, "Not more than me and Bri. At least they know you guys right?" But she frowned because she didn't know the answer. And at the thought of Gaara she was pretty much expecting Kankuro's next words, "Knowing us from before might be more of a disadvantage than an advantage," he chuckled.

Kellie thought about that. After a while she nodded that she understood and changed the topic, "So…Garra is mad at me." It was definitely a statement and the siblings said nothing. "Do you think he will ever warm up to me? Or anyone for that matter?" Kankuro and Temari frowned. "That's hard to say," Temari pushed a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "I don't think he will ever really be able to make friends, nor is he interested. Gaara is a complicated person with an even more complicated past. And since he won't even talk about that, I doubt he will ever heal." These words made Kellie's heart ache and that night she went to bed with a sea of black thoughts crashing through her brain.

…

Brianne woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and energized. It was their first day of a new school, and she was excited. Suddenly she thought of all her old friends and her heart dropped. "KELLIE!" and now she was panicking. She ran around looking for her friend in the giant room, and Kellie ran out of the bathroom in a towel, hair dripping, "OMG BRIANNE WHAT?" Kellie looked so funny that Brianne couldn't quiet catch the laugh that slipped out of her mouth. "I KILL JU!" Kellie yelled at her friend and ran back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

After her friend was fully clothed and not seething as much, Brianne finally said to Kellie what she had been about to say earlier, "What about our other school? Our friends? Everything we had before? We just drop it now and HOLY CRAP!" Brianne ran to her phone and dialed her parent's number. "Mom?" she said nervously into the phone. After a minute, "…wait you're not worried?...Kellie told you…Oh I see, she explained everything…You and dad are very proud of me for being accepted here…How are you? …Will I see you soon?" and finally "…Sounds like a plan." Brianne was smiling now. "See you soon mom! Bye," she hung up the phone and looked at Kellie.

It was Kellie's turn to laugh now. The two friends talked happily as they walked to the cafeteria with the rest of their friends, ready for a new day.

**WOOH, FAST POSTING LOL. Wow this never happens. Just felt like writing again. Thanks for reading, hope you like! Reviews are much appreciated! ;D**


End file.
